


My Way (ficlet for pic)

by Whispering_Imp



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gun Kink, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Threats of Violence, Unsafe gun practice, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: Rumors have always floated around Gotham that the Red Hood is the biggest and baddest of crime lords in the city. One man found out exactly how the rumors fell short of the real terror when he woke up to his worst nightmare. The monster even had Batman's favorite alley between his legs!This is a little ficlet for a shameless doodle over Mr. Dexter Soy's always fantastic sexy Jason Todd art I did awhile back because I'm trash like that.





	My Way (ficlet for pic)

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned to post this here since it's not really complete, but what with Tumblr acting all weird, I worry this little piece of self-indulgent writing will be lost.

The man woke with a start. Despite the pounding on the side of his head, it was clear he was in deep trouble. A silent scream left his cracked lips.

“Oh god, no. Not you.”

The figure in front of him stirred. He heard the rumors, of course. Everyone in Gotham did and quivers at the mention of his name. To see the devil himself in person, however, was more horrifying than was possible to describe. The red helmet gave nothing away. Was there even a human underneath? No one knows. He had been known to go up against Batman and win. The armor he wore was proof—who dares to wear the Bat’s symbol and runs around the Dark Knight’s territory causing chaos and destruction in his wake? It was the ultimate mockery. Except, the Red Hood, and the Red Hood alone, knows how to top even that. It was happening right now, right in front of him.

“Oh god.” The man muttered again.

They were not alone in the room. There, kneeling between the crime lord’s legs was—the man tried to gulp down his fear unsuccessfully—a man in the iconic blue and black costume. On any given day he would bolted for the nearest door just from seeing Nightwing’s shadow. Tonight, however, he had no choice but to stay where he was and tremble in fear. But it was not the sight of the superhero that struck the most fear in his heart this night; it was what he was doing. From where the man was tied to the chair most of the action was obscured by Nightwing’s body, but the nature of it was unmistakable. Red Hood had managed to make a superhero go down on his knees and suck him off. He didn’t even seem to care that much for it. In fact, he was reading to pass the time. His body relaxed in the settee. The whole thing was a show, a humiliation, a “fuck you” to all the masked vigilantes out there: “Look what I can make one of yours do. You can try hunt me down, but you will be licking my balls at my slightest whim.”

What kind of monster is this guy?

Said monster finally spoke, breaking through the man’s panicked musings. “I hope that little concussion I gave you didn’t knock my request out of your soft brain. I’d hate to have to repeat myself.”

The man started, remembering why he was here. He nodded hurriedly and groaned at the dizziness the action brought. He knew what Red Hood wanted. To provide it was the real problem. Give up any bit of info about his employer and he is a dead man. A horrible, slow death was promised to him if he so much as uttered the first letter of a name. However, between the threat and this—this demon—in front of him, it was a tough choice. He gulped and watched the crime lord patted Nightwing’s head with the gun in his head. The tied up guy flinched, wondering briefly how it was that one of Batman’s most feared associates ended up here. He didn’t have time to dwell on it long, Red Hood was still talking to him.

“I’ll give you a moment to think about my offer while I enjoy myself.” He bucked his hips. Nightwing choked, the sound was muffled but unmistakable, but the superhero didn’t dare to come up for breath. Red Hood laughed cruelly and without humor. “Time’s up when my dick hits the back of Fingerstrip’s throat here. Better think fast, I think he’s been practicing. Would you have thought? No, probably not. You got more pressing matters on your mind. Better think very carefully on it.”

Down between Red Hood’s legs, Dick rolled his eyes. Trust Jason to rub salt in your wounds when you lose a bet. He agreed to do whatever Jason wanted for one night and Jay decided on exhibitionism and ruining Nightwing’s name forever. Not that this wasn’t thrilling and fun. Jason always knows what makes him tick. Dick just wished he could’ve at least be a bit nicer about it. Unfortunately, Jason is also a master at reminding you when you’re a loser.

It’s easier to simply admit defeat and plan for a better comeback. Dick cleared his mind and focused on the job at hand. With each rhythmatic bob, he took the cock in a little deeper. It didn’t take long before his nose brushed up against soft hair. He breathed in carefully once more, relaxed and eased down on Jason’s cock. Time’s up for the thug.

“Better start saying the right things now.” It was immediately back to business for Red Hood.

Next to Dick’s ear, the safety of Jason’s gun was switched off. He tensed, wanting to pull away and protest. Jay pushed his head down none-too-gently, keeping him in place.

“Save it, Nightwing. I run the show tonight. I’m doing this my way. You just focus on your task. Put more enthusiasm into it.”

Dick stirred again. He hated guns and he was going to protest to the end. The thug will not be shot tonight, not on his watch.

This time Jason let him up for breath.

“You are not–mmmf…”

The gun was shoved roughly down his throat, the cold metal stale on his tongue. Dick struggled to accommodate the sudden intrusion.

“I said I do this my way.”

Dick groaned at the unnecessary baddie act. He would’ve rolled his eyes again, but he knew Jason won’t be able to see his eyes behind the domino so it was pointless. Jason had a sick way of telling him he was not shooting anyone tonight, but Dick was satisfied. Too bad he was stuck with sucking hard steel for the rest of the night. Loser’s fate. He settled down and contented himself with listening in on the gangster interrogation happening above his head.

The power play between Red Hood and Nightwing was not lost on the poor thug looking on. Does this Red Hood have no fear? He just forced one of a superhero to suck his gun. He didn’t even need to tie him up! If the thug was still struggling to decide between painful death or risk being skinned for eternity by the devil in front of him before, he had made up his mind now.

“Well? I’ve given you more than enough time. Start talking.”

And talked he did, starting from the least harmful information he thought he could get away with. It was a vain hope to stay alive now, but survival instinct is survival instinct.

Throughout the confession, he kept his eyes glued on the crime lord’s gloved hand stroking his cock idly, the cock head sliding over Nightwing’s face with every thrust. The rhythmic motion helped the thug stay sane. Only once did he hesitate, still struggling to give away so much so willingly. That was when Red Hood came with a deep groan. Strings of cum painted the superhero’s face and hair. Nightwing had no choice but the stay still and took it. The gun was still firmly sheathed in his throat, holding his head right when the crime lord wanted.

After that, the man couldn’t spill the last of his boss’s operation plans fast enough. All the while he watched in horror as Red Hood continued to humiliate the hero, rubbing the cum into his hair, scooping some up and shoving his fingers between his lips, not in the least afraid of being bitten. “Oh Lord have mercy on me!” The thug exclaimed after he gave it all up.

Without paying further attention to him, Red Hood tucked himself back in. He put his gun away, waited for Nightwing to scramble to his feet, squeezed the tight bulge in the spandex without comment, and left, leaving the superhero to call the police.


End file.
